looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 4/16/17 - 4/22/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *4/16/17 - 6am - Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/My Bunny Lies Over the Sea *4/16/17 - 1am - Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Rabbit Transit *4/17/17 - 6am - Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A *4/17/17 - 4pm - Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Upswept Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop *4/17/17 - 1am - Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Soup to Nuts/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters *4/18/17 - 6am - Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Rampage *4/18/17 - 4pm - What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Who's Kitten Who/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where *4/18/17 - 1am - Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fast Buck Duck/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn *4/19/17 - 6am - Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *4/19/17 - 4pm - You Were Never Duckier/Zip Zip Hooray!/Zip 'N Snort/Zipping Along/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top/14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet *4/19/17 - 1am - Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir *4/20/17 - 6am - Roman Legion-Hare/Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered *4/20/17 - 4pm - Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit *4/20/17 - 1am - Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Good Noose/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hair-Raising Hare/Hairied and Hurried/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry *4/21/17 - 6am - Show Biz Bugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs *4/21/17 - 4pm - Bewitched Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Birds Anonymous/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A *4/21/17 - 1am - Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go/Haredevil Hare/Hare-Less Wolf/Hare-Way to the Stars/Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/Heir-Conditioned *4/22/17 - 6am - Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Stupor Duck/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *4/22/17 - 1am - Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery/Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip-Hurry!/His Hare Raising Tale/Holiday for Drumsticks/Home, Tweet Home/Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look and Listen/Hopalong Casualty THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *4/16/17 - 1:30pm - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *4/16/17 - 10pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *4/16/17 - 10:30pm - Feather Christmas/Fist Full of Lutefisk, A *4/17/17 - 1:30pm - Spooker of the House/Furgo *4/17/17 - 10pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem *4/17/17 - 10:30pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A *4/18/17 - 1:30pm - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *4/18/17 - 10pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *4/18/17 - 10:30pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *4/19/17 - 1:30pm - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That *4/19/17 - 10pm - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *4/19/17 - 10:30pm - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets The Boid *4/20/17 - 1:30pm - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *4/20/17 - 10pm - This Is the Kitty/Eye for an Aye Aye *4/20/17 - 10:30pm - BlackBoard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *4/21/17 - 1:30pm - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife at Last I Found You *4/21/17 - 10pm - Dial V for Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *4/21/17 - 10:30pm - Tail End?, The/This Is the End *4/22/17 - 1:30pm - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *4/22/17 - 10pm - Chip Off the Old Castle, A *4/22/17 - 10:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker